


You're the Best Friend That I've Got

by lovi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Banter, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Suicide Attempt, laterrrr on though, okay now i've gotten all of the bad stuff out of the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi/pseuds/lovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander almost throws away his shot, but John Laurens catches him before he does it.<br/>It takes place in Paris and it has its ups and downs but is pretty cute overall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Best Friend That I've Got

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Wowww so this is my first time writing a Hamilton-based fanfic and let's just say that I'm /nervous/.  
> Let me know how it sounds because I don't really revise my writings, and I want to know if I should start doing that or if they're fine the way they are.  
> I'm going to try and update once or twice a week!!

It was a foggy morning. It was about 6:30, and Alexander was leaning off the edge of a bridge, gazing out over the mist-covered water. Paris was a beautiful city, especially in the morning, and Alexander needed some inspiration. Sighing, he took one more prolonged drag of his cigarette, discarding it on the ground and habitually smashing the remains with the heel of his shoe.

Reality was an interesting thing. Technically, he could jump off the bridge, or walk straight into the traffic that would be coming through in an hour or two, and that would be it. It would be as if he were simply jumping off of a curb, or walking a few steps further along a sidewalk, but instead it would lead to his end, which he honestly didn’t mind.

But he really could do it. Easily. Alexander swung his legs up over the edge of the bridge and sat there for a second, breathing in the dense, dewy air. Everything looked lilac, as if a toxic haze had settled down over the city. It really did look beautiful, but he just couldn’t seem to be moved by it. It looked appealing, but it didn’t feel that way. Maybe this was it—maybe he had finally reached the end of his line.

Alexander experimentally stood up, feeling his knees wobble a bit at the sudden increase of pressure. He could feel the fear settle high up in his gut, forming a lump and staying put. He didn’t have to be a genius to understand that if he were to jump, he wouldn’t be able to go back and press the rewind button on life.

He just didn’t seem to care anymore.

It was the indifference that chilled him to the very bone.

He stood still, and then began to swing back and forth. Slowly, carefully. He relished in the feeling of being too close to toppling over the edge, but not close enough. He closed his eyes, feeling the fog thick and heavy on him, making his skin crawl. This was really it, he supposed. Alexander had suffered through so much misfortune throughout his lifetime, but could never seem to die.

Maybe this was the only way that it would happen.

Keeping his eyes closed shut, he began to lean forward, feeling a light breeze blow off of the river beneath him and onto his cheeks, blowing stray hairs away from his face. Goodbye, he thought. Goodbye and—

“Wait!”

Alexander’s eyes shot open, the shout catching him off guard. He tumbled backwards, managing to grasp onto the column built into the stone of the bridge. He looked in the direction of the voice, squinting to see the figure running towards him. As he neared him, Alexander realized that it was what appeared to be a businessman, wearing a grey suit and holding a brown briefcase. He stopped once he got to Alexander, resting with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Alexander wasn’t ready for this: the typical, sweet “You really matter and your life is super valuable and unique!” talk. The man straightened out his spine, looking down at Alexander, who had jumped down from the ledge. 

“What are you, some kind of idiot?! Do you honestly think that toppling over the edge of a bridge is going to get rid of all your problems?” Well, shit. He really caught Alexander by surprise there. The man was slightly taller than him, and had this look on his face; half anger, half exasperation. He had tanned skin and curly hair that was pulled back with a hairband, and freckles were scattered all across his cheeks. Alex stuttered, trying to respond.

“Okay first of all, who the fuck are you? I am Alexander Hamilton, and the last time, I checked, my life is none of your fucking business.” Alexander could feel his face beginning to heat up in anger. A few cars were starting to come through the bridge now, headlights streaming through the dense fog and landing on the other man’s suit.

“Okay, if we’re going with full names, my name is John Laurens, and I believe in thinking things through before going through with them. Especially something as hasty as this, I mean, seriously…”

“Oh, trust me, I’ve done more than enough thinking. And what are you even doing over on this side of the city? Wouldn’t you feel more comfortable in La Défense?” Alexander smirked.

“What happened to the whole, ‘my life is none of your fucking business’ deal? Doesn’t that work in my case, too?”

Alexander pressed into his temple. “Just leave me alone. I can deal with my own problems.” He turned to walk away, scowling at John.

John didn’t know what to do. He had already upset enough people in the small amount of time that he had been awake and moving, and now this guy?!

 _He_ was _being a jackass about it_ , John reminded himself.

 _Yeah, sure, but the man almost committed suicide! You should’ve given him a break._

He felt horrible enough already, and now this? He had to fix this, or else his pride would be wrecked for the rest of the day.

“Hey, listen,” John called out, making Alexander turn around. “I feel bad for pissing you off back there; I was being a bit rude.” He gulped before saying the next part. “Can I do anything to make it up to you? Would you want to go grab breakfast or something?”

 Now, under any other circumstance, Alexander would have declined right off the bat. However, he was running quite low on money, and there was only so much that he could borrow from his roommate until he decided to finish him off in his sleep. Alexander’s stomach grumbled at the mention of food, and he couldn’t resist.

“…Fine.”

John smiled lightly, striding to catch up with the smaller man. “Okay, good. I actually know a pretty good place.”


End file.
